


I've Stayed With My Stars

by aceupmysleeves



Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: 'Lil Analogical, Artist!Virgil, Blink and you'll miss it, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, first fic, tw: Capital Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceupmysleeves/pseuds/aceupmysleeves
Summary: Virgil finds comfort in the stars, and he stays up staring up at the night sky without telling anyone. Someone doesn’t take this so well.





	I've Stayed With My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Accepting Anxiety but before Fitting In. My first fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy it!  
> I listened to Counting Stars by OneRepublic while writing this, and I thought it fit. It's also the song Virgil sings, in case you wanted to know.

While the other Sides slept, Virgil was waiting and sitting on the stairs as he watched the clock tick. Counting in his head to ten, he got up and walked to the other Sides’ rooms. He put his ear to Patton’s door, hearing gentle snoring. He smiled and opened the door. Virgil peeked around and saw Patton’s peacefully sleeping face and his blankets strewn across the room. Virgil snuck inside and picked them up and placed them on the bed, before turning to Patton and gently removing his glasses. He wiped them on his hoodie and placed them in the case on the bedside table before going to Logan’s room. Standing outside, he could hear the faint tapping of computer keys. Virgil dropped to the floor and looked underneath the crack of the door. Through the narrow gap, he saw Logan sitting on his office chair. Virgil stood up and went to the final room. He pressed his ear to the door and gently tapped on the door. When no-one answered, he released his breath and walked to the door of the mindscape, slipping out into the night.

Outside the mindscape, Virgil was making his way to a tall hill. He looked up at the stars with a content smile on his face. He tucked the sketchbook under his arm and pushed the pencil behind his ear into his hair. When he made it to the top, he flopped down onto the grass and dropped his sketchbook and pencil, coughing a little as he hit the ground. The stars twinkled and the moon shone. It was a perfect night.  
“Lately, I been, I been losin’ sleep,” he murmured, sketching the sky above. “Dreamin’ about the things that we could be…”  
He rolled on the grass, staring up at the sky. At that moment, he felt so impossibly peaceful, so calm, so happy. Here he could be his own self, not have to hide behind a guard or take the others’ insults with an indifferent mask. He watched the moon as it crept across the sky, resting his head on the grass. His eyes began to close, and he drifted away.

Morning in the mindscape and Patton was just beginning to wake up. He frowned slightly, seeing his glasses in their case on his bedside table.  
“Odd,” he muttered. He could’ve sworn he went to sleep with his glasses. Oh well. He got up and made his way to the others’ rooms to wake them up. He went to Logan’s room and knocked gently before entering. He sighed in exasperation when he saw Logan asleep at his desk, computer whirring and papers strewn everywhere. Patton gently shook Logan and giggled at Logan's sleepy expression looking up at him.  
“Come on Logan, breakfast,” Patton whispered, “I’m gonna go wake Princey and Virgil, okay?” He left Logan to sort himself out and shut the door behind him. Patton could hear singing and crashes from Roman’s room as he approached and knocked on the door.  
“Roman? Hey kiddo, you alright in there?” he asked.  
“I am doing wonderful on this fine morning Padre! The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and this handsome prince is up, so the world has been blessed!" "Alright then, just come down for breakfast when you’re ready,” Patton grinned when Roman yelled in affirmation. “I’ll go wake Virgil, okay! Don’t be too late!”

Patton walked to the dark purple door at the end of the hallway. He knocked twice on the door and waited for Virgil to answer.  
“Virgil? You up?” Nothing. Patton gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it. “I’m gonna come in now, say so if you don’t want me to!” Still nothing. Patton mentally counted to five before turning the handle and walking in. The room was just as it was the last time Patton was here. Posters and decorations covered the wall, hoodies and jeans lay on the floor, and, of course, the spider curtains. Patton avoided them as he walked over to the bed. A mound of blankets and pillows sat there, and Patton sat on the opposite end of the bed. “Virgil? Wake up kiddo,” Patton said gently, reaching over and shaking the covers. Patton withdrew his hand and stared at the heap. It was very still. It didn’t look like someone was under them. Patton carefully removed the blankets and gasped in shock. Virgil was not there.

Virgil’s eyes opened to see a sunrise painting the sky in streaks of orange, pink and blue. He absently wished he had brought his camera. Wait. Sunrise, early morning, outside. Which meant-  
“Shoot!” He sat up quickly. It was past 6 am. Way past 6 am. He quickly gathered all his things and started running to the mindscape house. He paused outside the door, catching his breath, and opened the door quietly and snuck in. He breathed out a sigh, and turned, shutting the door behind him, and yelled in surprise. The other sides were waiting in the hallway, arms crossed and glaring. Well, Roman was. Patton looked worried, and Logan just looked confused. “What time do you call this, _Anxiety_?” Roman growled. “We were just looking around the entire mindscape for you!" "I was, uh, I mean-” Virgil faltered when he saw Patton’s worried look. “Listen here, tell us where you have been! Sneaking out like that! You almost gave poor Patton a heart attack!” Roman yelled. His voice made Virgil flinch at its volume, and Patton began whimpering. “See! Look what you’ve done! Why can’t you ever think about others for once, Anxiety!" Virgil’s breathing started to quicken, and he struggled to keep his beating heart under control, but Roman’s furious look and Patton’s distressed expression didn’t help. Logan looked slightly shocked at Roman’s outburst and turned to confront him. "Roman, it is highly illogical of you to suggest Virgil is being inconsiderate. I believe your temper is causing Patton distress and Virgil to begin having a panic attack. It would be most helpful if you hear Virgil’s explanation before acting so savagely.” Logan crossed the room to stand by Virgil’s shaking form. He reached out and stopped before he touched his back.  
“May I touch you, Virgil?” Logan asked. Virgil nodded shakily as tears pooled in his eyes. Logan started rubbing calming circles on his back and counting slowly to ten.  
“Roman, as you have caused Virgil high levels of anxiety, it would be polite to apologize to him.”  
Roman looked outraged at the suggestion.  
“Me? Apologise? He should be apologizing for upsetting Patton!”  
Virgil felt his stomach clench as he whispered.  
“No." "What was that, Anxiety?” Roman taunted, “You gonna own up now?" "I said NO, Roman. You know why?” Virgil’s voice was getting louder. “YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ASSUME EVERYTHING I DO IS TO HURT YOU ALL! YOU WON’T EVEN ASK ME WHAT I WAS DOING! IF PATTON CAME BACK AT SIX IN THE MORNING, YOU WOULDN’T FACE HIM LIKE THIS! NO, YOU’D TREAT HIM LIKE HE DESERVES! BUT IT’S BECAUSE IT’S ME, THE VILLAIN. I’M NOTHING MORE TO YOU THAN THAT, RIGHT ROMAN!” Virgil was screaming now, his whole body shaking. Roman was staring at him, eyes wide and unblinking. “You know what, just forget it,” Virgil muttered, running past them to his room. Logan shook his head and ran after Virgil. Roman slowly sank to the floor. Patton watched all of this with tears in his eyes. All he could think was that his family was broken before it even bonded. Virgil ran into his room and slammed the door behind him, the cries turning into ugly sobs as he lay on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, his vision blurring. He turned and screamed into his pillow, his tears making a patch on it. Through the noise, he heard a faint knocking.  
“Who is it?” he choked out.  
“It is me, Logan.” came the reply. “May I enter?”  
“Yeah,” Virgil sniffed. _Pathetic!_ em his mind yelled. _Useless, can’t take his insults, watch, he’s gonna tell you that himself now!_ Logan sat down at the opposite end of the bed.  
“I came to tell you that Roman, despite his behaviour to you back then, is indeed apologetic. He simply was worried about both you and Patton, and did not know how to explain that.”  
Virgil sat up and looked at Logan. The logical side was looking at him with a gentle expression. He didn’t seem mad, or even upset.  
“Stargazing,” Virgil whispered.  
“I’m sorry?” Logan frowned in confusion.  
“I was stargazing,” Virgil said, his voice stronger. “Where I was all night." "Oh,” said Logan. He had an odd expression on his face, like he was thinking very hard about something. “Well, I must say, now that you’ve told me-”  
_He’s so mad now! The voice in his head screamed gleefully. He’s gonna demand you stay here, never go out, lock you in here-_ “I’d like to ask if I may join you. Well, me and Patton, if it’s alright" Virgil just stared at him. Of all the things he had had been expecting, this had not been one of them. "Why?" "It is an opportunity to bond and spend some time together. Besides, I always was interested in astronomy.” Logan smiled hopefully at him. Virgil couldn’t find it in himself to refuse. "Sure, I guess,“ He shrugged, trying to keep the small smile off his face. But it didn't matter, because Logan saw it anyway.

At midnight, Virgil, Patton, and Logan lay on the hill and stared at the stars as they held hands. "And that’s Capricorn, and the Big Dipper opposite,” Logan said.  
“The Big Dipper,” Patton giggled. Virgil sighed in contentment. He was happy. Mostly. He sat up, hearing a rustle behind them.  
“Come out, Princey, I know it’s you,” Virgil grinned as Roman came out from behind the bush.  
“I came to apologize, Virgil. I realize I have been a bit of a-” Roman swallowed, “A jerk, but, I swear, I will do anything to earn your forgiveness.”  
“It’s okay, Roman. I forgive you.” Virgil said quietly.  
“What? No-”  
Virgil got up and walked over to Roman and grabbed his hand, dragging him back to Logan and Patton, and pulling him close as he lay his head on his chest.  
“Princey,” Virgil mumbled, “I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And finished! What did you think? Leave a comment or a kudo if you really liked it! You can find this story on my Tumblr: @ace-up-my-sleeves.


End file.
